Por siempre y para siempre
by lovetamaki1
Summary: —Rukia. —comienza a hablar con el rostro sereno. —yo te querré por siempre y para siempre, en las buenas, en las malas y en lo feo. Envejeceremos juntos, por siempre y para siempre. —te promete mientras toma tu mano. Y tú no dudas de sus palabras.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Es una adaptación de la canción "Forever and always" de Parachute.**

 **Advertencias:** OoC. AU. Contiene frases de la canción.

En esta ocasión experimentaré con la narración en segunda persona. Así que de antemano pido una disculpa si hay algún error.

Historia dedicada al grupo de FB "Mis fics Ichiruki" y como pago por haber perdido una apuesta.

* * *

 **POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE**

 **.**

 **.**

Es tarde y hace frío pero no te importa, sigues sentada en aquella banca del parque. Te cubres más con la chaqueta marrón y recoges tu cabello negro en un moño desenfadado.

Respiras hondo para relajarte un poco. Llevas dos horas ahí, es cansado, pero sabes que lo vale.

Regresas a tu actividad anterior, dibujar a la pareja de ancianos que está sentada en la banca frente a ti.

Llevas días dibujándolos, por lo que ya los conoces un poco. Tienen cincuenta años de casados y se ven felices.

Por un momento sientes un poco de envidia, te gustaría vivir una historia así. Te encantaría encontrarte con alguien que no te hiciera daño, que te amara y te hiciera sentir segura. Eres fuerte y valiente, no necesitas que te protejan, pero no estaría mal que a veces lo hicieran.

—Bonito dibujo. —escuchas una voz varonil mientras sombreas el árbol junto a la banca. Dejas tu trabajo y giras la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Sentado junto a ti está un chico de cabello naranja y ojos avellana que mira fijamente y con una sonrisa el boceto a lápiz. Lo detallas rápidamente, es un chico guapo. Ya no quieres nada con chicos guapos.

—Gracias. —contestas con cierto recelo. No te gusta entablar conversación con extraños.

—Soy Ichigo Kurosaki. —menciona mirándote a los ojos. Y te pierdes en ellos por un momento. Son tan trasparentes y expresivos. Y mentalmente le reprochas a tu corazón que se acelere de la forma en la que lo hace, porque sabes lo que significa: problemas.

—Soy Rukia Kuchiki. —te presentas e intentas no corresponder a la sonrisa cálida que él te regala, pero no puedes.

—Me gustaría invitarte un café. —te dice.

—Terminé una mala relación y no estoy interesada en tener otra en este momento. —le haces saber. Pero eres consciente de que algo va mal porque dejas una posibilidad abierta.

—Seré paciente. —te contesta.

Y tu presentimiento se hace realidad. No lo sabes a ciencia cierta, pero intuyes que a aquel café le seguirán muchos más.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Es diciembre, hace frío y viento y te estás congelando mientras esperas sentada en aquella banca. Quieres irte a casa y sentarte frente al televisor con una taza de chocolate mientras ves el diario de Bridget Jones por tercera vez en el mes. Pero no puedes hacerlo porque lo estás esperando.

Te frotas las manos cubiertas con los guantes y luego te abrazas a ti misma.

Miras al cielo mientras te preguntas que es lo que él te quiere decir con tanta urgencia que no puede esperar hasta un día cálido.

Cálido. Esa palabra lo puede describir a él.

—Rukia. —escuchas su voz y bajas la mirada. Él camina hacia ti con una sonrisa. Y tu corazón vuelve a acelerarse.

Y no entiendes cómo es posible amar tanto.

Cuando llega frente a ti se inclina para besarte, pero el beso no dura tanto como deseas. Él ríe, seguramente por ver la decepción en tu rostro.

Te sorprendes al ver que él se está arrodillando frente a ti. Y tu corazón vuelve a acelerarse mientras ves que él saca una cajita cuadrada del bolsillo izquierdo de su chamarra.

—Rukia. —comienza a hablar con el rostro sereno. —yo te querré por siempre y para siempre, en las buenas, en las malas y en lo feo. Envejeceremos juntos, por siempre y para siempre.* —te promete mientras toma tu mano. Y tú no dudas de sus palabras.

Él desliza el anillo en tu dedo anular y sientes húmedas las mejillas.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —te pregunta.

—Tonto. —le respondes y sonríes. —claro que sí. —agregas y te lanzas hacia él, para aferrarte a su cuello.

¿Cómo podrías decirle que no? Amas a ese hombre con todo tu ser y sabes, porque él te lo ha demostrado muchas veces, que él también te ama de la misma forma.

Cómo no casarte con Ichigo cuando ya no te imaginas tu vida sin tenerlo junto a ti, cuando lo único que deseas es pasar el resto de tu vida despertando a su lado.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Son las cinco de la tarde y estás sentada en la mesa rotulando las invitaciones. Faltan quince días para tu boda y aún queda mucho trabajo.

Vuelves a mirar el reloj de pared en forma de conejo, un regalo de Ichigo.

Él ya debería de estar en casa desde hace tres horas. Te preocupas pues no te ha llamado. Él siempre lo hace cuando llegará tarde.

Te levantas y caminas hacia la ventana. Te angustias, algo va mal, lo presientes, pero ruegas porque todo sea producto de la sugestión por la película que vieron la noche anterior.

No puedes más con la zozobra y tomas el celular, marcas a todos tus contactos que pudieran saber de él.

Nadie lo ha visto.

—Ichigo. —susurras frente a la ventana. El cristal se empaña.

El ruido del teléfono de casa te asusta. Corres hacia él y lo descuelgas con desesperación. Ojala sea él.

—¿Señorita Rukia Kuchiki? —la voz desconocida de una mujer sólo incrementa tu temor.

Ruegas porque sólo sea el banco tratando de que aceptes una tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí. —respondes.

—Le hablo del hospital "Gotei Trece". —y sientes que todo da vueltas. —su novio, el señor Ichigo Kurosaki ha sufrido un accidente, es necesario que venga. —te dice.

Sientes las fuerzas irse, tus piernas tiemblan y tienes que apoyarte de la mesa para no caer. Tu respiración se corta, te cuesta trabajo hablar pero te obligas a hacerlo.

—Él… ¿él está bien? —preguntas con miedo.

—No le podemos dar información por teléfono. —te responde. Y quieres gritarle que mientras no sepas como está él tu corazón no volverá a latir. Pero no lo haces. Sólo le agradeces y cuelgas el teléfono.

Tomas tus llaves y tu bolsa y sales de la casa lo más rápido que puedes.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al fin llegas al hospital. Nunca un viaje se te había hecho tan eterno. Caminas hacia la recepción y preguntas por él. De prisa buscas su habitación entre los pasillos.

Cuando entras un médico te recibe, te dice la situación, pero dejas de oírlo cuando lo ves en la cama.

Está vendado del torso y conectado al suero y aparatos que miden su corazón y presión.

Te acercas a la cama y te sientas en la silla junto a ella.

—Ichigo. —lo llamas mientras tomas su mano. No quieres llorar pero no puedes evitarlo.

Lo amas tanto que te duele verlo así. Si pudieras cambiarias lugar con él.

Él lentamente abre los ojos.

—No llores. —te pide en un susurro. —o te saldrán arrugas. —intenta sonreír pero le duele.

Y tú sonríes por él, aunque de forma triste.

—Me preocupaste. —confiesas. —yo...yo pensé que tu…—y no puedes completar la frase. Las palabras se quedan atoradas en tu garganta.

—Lo siento. —se disculpa él mientras te aprieta la mano. —siento hacerte sufrir y…—hace una mueca por el dolor, y tú no sabes cómo ayudarlo. —perdóname por arruinar la boda. —agrega. —y porque no cumpliré mi promesa.

—No digas tonterías. —pides mientras limpias tus lágrimas. —tu sanarás muy pronto y saldrás de aquí. Luego nos casaremos. —dices. Y lo deseas con todo tu corazón.

—Sí, saldré de aquí. —menciona él viendo al techo. —Y tendremos hijos.

—Sí. —y tu corazón se rompe poco a poco y no sabes porque. —Y nos mudaremos a la casa en la colina. —recuerdas. Habían visto una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Los dos coincidieron que sería genial para criar a sus hijos.

—Y nos quedaremos ahí por y para siempre. —añade Ichigo volteando a verte. Su rostro también esta bañado en lágrimas.

Y te abrazas a él y escuchas el latir de su corazón. Sientes como él acaricia tu cabello, despacio.

Y sólo quieres llorar y seguir aferrada a él, porque sientes que si lo sueltas podría desaparecer. Y no entiendes porque pasó esto. No entiendes por qué el destino quiere arrebatártelo, por qué los hace sufrir así.

—Realmente me hubiera gustado casarme contigo. —murmuró él. Y puedes entender que ha perdido las esperanzas. Tú también las has perdido, pero te niegas a demostrarlo.

Él se ve muy mal y el médico no te dio un buen pronóstico.

Levantas la cara y ves tristeza y dolor en los ojos avellana del hombre que tantas veces te ha reconfortado. Y ahora que él te necesita no puedes ayudarlo. Tu corazón se quiebra más, si es que puede.

Y entonces una idea cruza tu mente, y sonríes.

—Ichigo. —pronuncias mientras te vuelves a sentar. —cásate conmigo. —pides y él te observa con confusión. —ahora mismo y aquí. —explicas.

Él se queda callado y sabes porque. Lo está pensando, no porque no lo quiera, sino porque él sabe que tú deseabas una gran boda con invitados, flores y tu familia.

Pero ahora nada de eso necesitas, lo único que quieres es a él. Y entonces ahora te estás reprochando por haber perdido tiempo. Te reprochas el no haber corrido ese frío día de invierno al registro civil a casarse.

—Sólo te necesito a ti. —le explicas. —y al padre. —añades tratando de hacerlo reír. Te funciona porque él sonríe débilmente.

—De acuerdo. —susurra. Y lo ves más débil. —pero date prisa. —te indica. Y te preguntas si él presiente algo, pero mueves la cabeza en negación.

No pasará nada, te casarás con él y unos días después ambos saldrán del hospital y olvidaran ese momento tan triste. Porque eso tiene que pasar, eso quieres que pase.

Lo besas en los labios y luego sales de la habitación.

Te encuentras con una enfermera y le pides ayuda.

Unos minutos después un padre y dos enfermeras entran a la habitación. Te quitas el anillo de compromiso y el que él te regaló cuando aceptaste ser su novia. No habría anillos mejores para intercambiar y hacer sus votos. Ellos son los que los han acompañado en los dos momentos más importantes y felices de sus vidas.

Ichigo permanece acostado, porque no puede levantarse, y tú tomas sus manos entre las tuyas.

Los dos tiemblan y no sabes si por el frío de la habitación, por la emoción de que finalmente serán marido y mujer, o por el miedo. Miedo a lo inevitable.

El padre comienza la pequeña ceremonia. Ichigo a veces se queja del dolor y tú ahogas los sollozos y sientes las emociones atoradas en tu garganta. Miras a las enfermeras y ellas tienen los ojos cristalinos.

Y piensas que no deben llorar, porque es un momento feliz, porque es una boda. Porque te aferras al pensamiento de que nada malo va a pasar.

Es momento de sus votos y volteando a verlo le colocas el anillo en su dedo.

—Yo te querré por siempre y para siempre. —dices y tu voz se quiebra. Junto con tu alma. Las lágrimas ya no puedes contener y sus manos enlazadas se humedecen. —En las buenas, en las malas y en lo feo. Envejeceremos juntos y siempre recuerda, seamos felices o tristes o como sea nos seguiremos amando por y para siempre*. —le prometes haciendo un gran esfuerzo por continuar.

Ichigo te mira con amor, pero también con dolor. Él también llora.

Y tu deseas ser capaz de aliviar su sufrimiento, pero no puedes hacerlo porque tú estás más rota todavía. Sólo te limitas a limpiar sus lágrimas con ternura.

Y a tus espaldas escuchas sollozos.

Ahora es turno de Ichigo de decir sus votos. Con lentitud y la mano vacilante te coloca el anillo.

Sus latidos se vuelven lentos y su voz es demasiado baja mientras te habla.

—Yo te amaré por siempre. Por siempre y para siempre. Por favor recuerda cuando ya no esté ahí. Te amaré por siempre y para siempre.*

Y su sonrisa se vuelve más débil.

Te inclinas y lo besas mientras el padre los declara marido y mujer.

Y él suelta tu mano y sus ojos se cierran.

Y tu alma y corazón se hunden en la tristeza.

Y mientras sigues besándolo, lloras y recuerdas tu promesa.

.

.

" **Te amaré por siempre y para siempre"**

* * *

 ***Frases de la canción de "Forever and always".**

 **Espero les haya gustado y sobre todo espero haber sido capaz de trasmitirles algo.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
